Te Extraño
by noone00
Summary: Ya no me quedan más lágrimas; mis ojos están completamente secos. Miro a mi lado y no puedo evitar sentir un vacío en mi pecho, al saber que jamás volveré a despertar cada mañana, a su lado.


**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

Ya no me quedan más lágrimas; mis ojos están completamente secos. Hace pocos días desde que el amor de mi vida se fue; no volverá jamás. La vida es tan injusta. Me incorporo con mucho pesar de la cama. Miro a mi lado y no puedo evitar sentir un vacío en mi pecho, al saber que jamás volveré a despertar cada mañana, a su lado.

Sé que debo seguir adelante, superarlo, pero realmente no encuentro las fuerzas para hacerlo.

─ _¡Bueno, _ _apúrense chicos, que tengo que llegar al trabajo!─ __gritó Gohan desde la cocina─ __Dios, ¡cuantas vueltas dan tus hijos! ─Dijo__ en tono de broma._

─_Oh claro, ahora son mis hijos─ __le respondí también en broma, mientras ponía ambas manos en mi cintura y le daba la espalda._

─_Sip─ __dijo él, mientras me abrazaba por detrás__ son bellos como tu __dijo dándome la vuelta, para luego besar mis labios._

─ _¡Dios! Esperen a que nos vayamos ─ __se quejó nuestra hija mayor, Pan de 17 años; ella es una combinación perfecta entre Gohan y yo, aunque más inclinada a mí cuando se trata de temperamento. Gohan y yo nos separamos._

─ _¿Y tus hermanos? ─__preguntó Gohan, obteniendo la respuesta de un par de niños que bajaban las escaleras discutiendo._

─ _¡Mamá, Ethan no me quiere devolver mi lápiz! ─Chilló__ nuestra hija menor, Sara de 6 años, una pequeña copia de mí, tanto física como temperamentalmente._

─ _¡Es que no tengo otro! ─ __replicó Ethan, nuestro hijo del medio, de 10 años de edad; la viva imagen de Gohan._

─ _¡Oh, es tardísimo! ¡Vámonos ya! ─__dijo Gohan recogiendo todas sus cosas._

─ _¿Pero y mi lápiz? ─__preguntó la pequeña Sara._

─_Compramos uno de camino ─ __dijo mientras empujaba a nuestros tres hijos fuera y cerraba la puerta._

─ _¡Adiós mamá! ─ __escuché como gritaban._

─_Adiós─__ respondí. De repente, la puerta se volvió a abrir ─ __¿Gohan? ¿Qué olvidas…? ─ __me vi interrumpida por sus labios. Luego de ese rápido beso, salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta diciéndome un "Te amo"._

─ ¿Videl?─ escuché como mi amiga me llamaba.

─Hola Erasa, ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? ─ dije mientras, trataba de arreglarme un poco. Erasa ha sido mi mejor amiga desde siempre. De contextura delgada, pelo corto rubio y ojos verdes.

─ ¿Cuándo piensas ir por los niños?─ me preguntó tranquila. Desde el funeral, los niños se han estado quedando con mi padre. Necesitaba tiempo a solas, para desahogarme, para pensar…

─No lo sé dije.

─ ¡¿Cómo que no sabes?! ¡Son tus hijos! ─ me dijo algo molesta.

─Simplemente… no lo sé ─ le dije mirándola fugazmente. Pude ver como se acercaba a mí. Me tomó del brazo y me obligó a pararme frente a ella.

─ ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?! Tus hijos perdieron a su padre y necesitan a su madre para superarlo. Necesitan que los abraces y les digas que todo estará bien, pero no: tú prefieres quedarte aquí, llorando, lamentándote, solo pensando en ti y en nadie más, mientras que tus hijos esperan a que vuelvas y los consueles ─ terminó de decirme realmente molesta. Aparté mi brazo de su agarre y la miré furiosa.

─ ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! ─ le respondí dolida ─ ¡Se que están sufriendo. Sé que extrañan a Gohan y que su pérdida es un golpe fuerte, pero no tengo la fuerza para plantarme frente a ellos sin llorar; no puedo decirles que todo estará bien porque ni yo misma sé si lo estarán. Ya no podremos escuchar sus chistes, sus comentarios, sus palabras de aliento. Pan ya no tendrá quien la lleve a su graduación de secundaria; Ethan ya no tendrá a su padre para las cosas de hombres; Sara ya no tendrá los mimos que el siempre les daba y este ─ dije tocando mi vientre ─ jamás conocerá a su padre ─ dije histérica, mientras más lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas. Erasa me miró sorprendida.

─ Videl, ¿tu…? ─dijo anonadada.

─Sí… solo Bulma lo sabe; le dije que guardara el secreto ─ dije sin poder contener el llanto No sé qué hacer dije mientras caía de rodillas De verdad que no sé.

Erasa de inmediato se puso a mi altura y me abrazó protectoramente. Yo no podía dejar de llorar.

─Sé que es duro, pero deben superarlo juntos, no por separado ─ dijo ella en un tono maternal, mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

─Lo… sé ─ le di la razón ya un poco más tranquila.

─Ahora, arréglate y ve por tus hijos ─ me dijo feliz. Asentí y me encerré en el baño. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo, realmente era un desastre: mi cabello negro y largo estaba despeinado, mi rostro todo pálido con rastros de lágrimas, mis ojos azul oscuro, no tenían brillo y eran adornados por unas bolsas debajo de ellas, sinónimo de que no había dormido nada.

Me miré una vez más al espejo y me decidí; sí, es verdad voy a extrañar a Gohan, lo amaba, corrección, lo amo. Ese chico que me robó el corazón, cuando éramos unos adolescentes, con el cual entrené; con el chico con el cual me casé a penas cumplí los 18 años y con el cual tuve tres maravillosos hijos y uno en camino. El que me enseñó a amar… Sé que extrañare sus chistes, sus ocurrencias, sus abrazos, sus besos, sus caricias, hacer el amor con él…, pero debo estar agradecida del tiempo que lo tuve a mi lado y de haber vivido los mejores años de mi vida en su compañía.

─Todo estará bien ─ me repetí a mí misma, mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

─**0─**

Después de vestirme y ponerme algo presentable, emprendí rumbo hacia la casa de mi padre. Llegué en poco tiempo, pero aún no me atrevía a bajar del auto; toda mi determinación estaba desapareciendo.

Me recosté en el asiento y acaricié mi vientre; hoy lo he acariciado bastante como una manera de infundirme algo de valor. Y los recuerdos vuelven a mi mente.

_Ya que Gohan se había llevado a los chicos, pude llegar más rápido a mi trabajo. Al entrar, vi a una impaciente Bulma en la puerta de mi oficina._

─_Hola Bulma, ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-¡Videl!─dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba un gran abrazo ─__ ¡Felicidades! ─ __yo no podía estar más confundida._

─ _¿Por qué?_

─ _¿Te acuerdas que la semana pasada hicimos unos exámenes rutinarios al personal, a ti a mi…? ─__asentí─ __Pues algo salió en los tuyos ─__me dijo aun mas emocionada que antes─ __¡Estas embarazada! ─__quedé en shock ─ __¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustó la noticia?_

─_No es eso, es que me tomaste con la guardia baja__ ─ aunque no lo demostrara muy bien, estaba feliz, inmensamente feliz. De inmediato llamé a Gohan y le conté la noticia. En cuanto dije la palabra embarazada, escuché como el teléfono caía; rogaba Dios que no se hubiera desmayado y si era así, esperaba que alguien le echara un balde de agua fría para reanimarlo; después de varios intentos de llamarlo, me rendí y dejé de hacerlo._

_Cinco minutos después, para mi sorpresa, Gohan estaba en el marco de la ventana de mi oficina, convertido en un verdadero desastre, mirándome sonriente._

─ _¿Gohan? ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Deberías estar trabajando ─__ le dije algo sorprendida. Vino volando en modo supersayayin._

─ _¿De verdad vamos a tener otro bebe? ─ __preguntó volviendo a su forma normal y acercándose a mí._

─_Si…─__dije algo dudosa ante su pregunta. Gohan se acercó a mí con una sonrisa y me abrazó. Poco a poco le devolví el abrazo._

─_Cada día me haces más feliz__._

─_Tú también a mi__._

_Pero luego de eso, vino la tragedia: Gohan venia conduciendo del trabajo cuando un conductor ebrio se interpuso en su camino. Gohan, tratando de esquivar el desenfrenado auto, giró bruscamente, estrellándose contra una pared, perdiendo la vida antes de poder rescatarlo; su naturaleza alienígena no pudo salvarlo._

Sequé las lágrimas que descendían por mi rostro.

─Vamos Videl, no seas cobarde ─hablé para mí misma, tratando de infundirme valor. Bajé del auto y pasé el gran jardín de mi padre, hasta que llegué a la puerta; respiré hondo y toqué el timbre. La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba mi padre.

─ ¡Videl, hija! ¿Cómo has estado? ─ me preguntó mientras me abrazaba. Se notaba preocupado.

─He estado mejor ─ respondí sinceramente ─ ¿Y los niños?

─Están arriba, viendo una película ─ respondió simplemente ─ ¿Vienes por ellos? – Asentí ─ ¿Segura? Se pueden quedar aquí el tiempo que quieran ─ me dijo mientras me abrazaba cariñosamente.

─Sí, ya es tiempo de ir sanando las heridas ─dije─ Papá, hay algo que no te he dicho.

─ ¿Qué cosa, pequeña?─ me preguntó. Es increíble como seguía diciéndome pequeña, a pesar de que tenía tres hijos y uno en camino.

─Estoy embarazada.

─ ¿Qué…? ¿El niño es de…?

─Gohan terminé la oración por él.

─Cualquier cosa que necesites, pídemela, estaré disponible para ti siempre, ¿de acuerdo? ─ dijo cariñosamente.

─De acuerdo.

─ ¡Mami, estas aquí! ─ exclamó Sara desde que me divisó mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa. Luego aparecieron Ethan y Pan detrás de ella y los tres corrieron a mi encuentro.

─Te extrañamos mucho, mami ─ me dijo mi hijo. Yo simplemente sonreí.

─Yo también a ustedes.

─**0─**

Ya habíamos vuelto a nuestro hogar, los cuatro juntos desde ese feo suceso y nos encontrábamos cenando. En un punto de la cena, Sara se quejó y todos la miramos con atención; se le había caído su primer diente. Después de un rato mirándolo, ella comenzó a llorar.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? ¿Te duele mucho? ─ella niega con la cabeza─ ¿Qué pasa entonces?

─Es…que…─comenzó a decir entre llantos─ cuando se me cayera mi primer diente…papi me prometió que me llevaría a comer un helado.

Me quedé helada; esta era una de esas situaciones que trataba de evitar. Miré a mis dos hijos restantes; Ethan luchaba contra las lágrimas, mientras que Pan, aunque no lloraba, tenía su rostro descompuesto por el dolor.

─Vengan acá ─ les dije. Sara estaba sentada en mi regazo, mientras Ethan y Pan se posicionaban a ambos lados ─ Yo sé que extrañan a papá, lo sé porque yo también lo extraño dije con voz quebradiza pero tenemos que ser fuertes y recordar los momentos felices que vivimos con él; no acordarnos de lo feo, sino de lo bello y estar feliz por lo que nos ha dejado ─ dije con doble intención.

─ ¿De qué hablas mamá? ─ me preguntó mi primogénita.

─Chicos, van a tener un hermanito ─ dije. Los tres me miraron sorprendidos.

─ ¿De verdad, mami?─Me preguntó una muy ilusionada Sara. Yo simplemente sonreí.

─Júramelo ─ dijo mi hijo.

─Lo juro─ le respondí más animada.

─ ¡Eso es grandioso! ─exclamó Pan, y los tres me atrapan en un gran abrazo de oso; en serio estaban emocionados.

─Tal vez la vida nos haya quitado a su padre, pero nos regalo un nuevo ser, al cual estoy seguro, que su padre hubiera amado; nosotros lo haremos por él, ¿verdad? ─ terminé preguntando. Ellos asintieron Esto es un nuevo comienzo, chicos.

─0─

Un año ha pasado y podemos decir que como familia, estamos bien. Para unirnos más, salimos todos los fines de semanas ha compartir nuestra pasión en común: Las Artes Marciales y aprovechamos para contarnos cosas que nos inquietan, que nos pasaron o que simplemente queremos compartir. Como es normal, extrañamos al hombre de la casa, pero sabemos que el está en un lugar mejor y somos muy felices gracias a la nueva adquisición de la familia: el pequeño Gohan III, o como todos le decimos "Junior"., que mejor que nombrarlo en honor a su padre, y al igual que Pan es una combinación de ambos, solo que a diferencia de ella, el no tiene los ojos negros como Gohan sino azules como los míos.

Hace unos tres meses que esa personita nació y desde entonces, esta familia no ha sido la misma; ha sido más feliz. Este pequeño de apenas tres meses, nos ha unido y ha ayudado a sanar la herida que dejó la partida de Gohan.

Las cosas han ido bien para nosotros: Pan se graduó de la preparatoria como primera de su clase, por lo que obtuvo una beca para una de los mejores Universidades del país; Ethan ha madurado mucho, siente que como es el hombre mayor de la casa debe actuar como tal, aunque de vez en cuando, su lado infantil sale a relucir; actualmente juega en el equipo de soccer de su escuela; y Sara se ha interesado en el teatro: le encanta cantar, actuar y bailar, y en sus tiempos libres, juega baseball con el equipo de su escuela. Los tres ayudan mucho con el pequeño Junior y, realmente, lo adoran; hacen cualquier cosa por el pequeño.

En cuanto a mí, me costó mucho salir de la depresión en la que me sumí tras la muerte de Gohan; pero debo admitirlo, esos nueve meses de embarazo fueron maravillosos para mi ánimo; tener vida dentro de ti, simplemente te cambia, te hace mas feliz. Amo con todo mi ser a Gohan y sé que nada ni nadie cambiara eso. La vida continúa y haré hasta lo imposible para sacar a mis hijos adelante porque se lo merecen; por ser tan buenos y fuertes.

Gohan, sé que donde quieras que estés, estas feliz de que tu recuerdo sea tan grato para nosotros; me encantaría que hubieras llegado a conocer a nuestro pequeño hijo., ese que lleva el nombre que ha pasado de generación en generación: tu abuelo se llamaba así, luego tus padres te nombraron así, y ahora yo nombro a nuestro hijo en tu honor. Ha sido duro perderte, pero sabemos que nos cuidas y que nos amas. Pan, Ethan y Sara, pueden dar testimonio del gran padre que fuiste y que seguirías siendo. Cuídanos Gohan y recuerda siempre que te amo y que… _**te extraño.**_


End file.
